troikafandomcom-20200216-history
A-7: Customer Support.... 116
Customer Support A-7: Customer Support CONTACT SIERRA A) Customer Service, Support, and Sales ---------------------------------- United States U.S.A. Sales Phone: (800) 757-7707 Hours: 24 hours a day, 7 days a week International Sales: (425) 746-5771 Hours: Monday-Friday 8 AM to 4 PM PST FAX: (916) 939-1010 Sierra Direct P O Box 629001 El Dorado Hills, CA 95762-9972 Email: customer.support@sierra.com http://www.sierra.com United Kingdom Havas Interactive Main: (0118) 920-9111 Monday-Friday, 9:00 a.m. - 5:00 p.m. Fax: (0118) 987-5603 Disk/CD replacements in the U.K. are Â£6.00, or Â£7.00 outside the UK. Add "ATTN.: Returns." 2 Beacontree Plaza, Gillette Way, Reading, Berkshire RG2 0BS United Kingdom France Havas Interactive France 32, Av de l'Europe BÃ¢t Energy 1 (2e Ã©tage) 78 140 VELIZY-Villacoubaly France TÃ©lÃ©phone: 01-30-67-90-50 Lundi au Jeudi de 10h Ã 19h Vendredi de 10h Ã 18h Fax: 01-30-67-90-65 Germany Havas Interactive Tel: (0) 6103-99-40-40 Montag bis Freitag von 10h - 19Uhr Fax: (0) 6103-99-40-35 Robert-Bosch-Str. 32 D-63303 Dreieich Germany On-Line Sales CompuServe United Kingdom:GO UKSIERRA CompuServe France: GO FRSIERRA Internet USA: http://www.sierra.com Internet United Kingdom: http://www.sierra-online.co.uk Internet France: http://www.sierra.fr Internet Germany: http://www.sierra.de Disk and or Manual Replacement: Product Returns*: Havas Interactive Sierra On-Line Returns 4100 West 190th Street Torrance, CA 90504 Havas Interactive Sierra On-Line CD/Doco Replacement 4100 West 190th Street Torrance, CA 90504 NOTE: To replace your cd(s) please send only the damaged cd and copy of your dated Receipt, if less then 90 days. After 90 days please include a $10.00 handling fee along with the cd(s). For Documentation replacement, please include a $5.00 handling fee and a photocopy ONLY of either your disk or cd. Payment should be made at the time of your request. Sorry, no credit cards. * Returns to this address valid in North America only. B) TECHNICAL SUPPORT ------------------------- North America Sierra On-Line offers a 24-hour automated technical support line with recorded answers to the most frequently asked technical questions. To access this service, call (425) 644-4343, and follow the recorded instructions to find your specific topic and resolve the issue. If this fails to solve your problem, you may still write, or fax us with your questions, or contact us via our Web site. Sierra On-Line Technical Support P.O. Box 85006 Bellevue, WA 98015-8506 Main: (425) 644-4343 Monday-Friday, 8:00 a.m.- 4:45 p.m. PST Fax: (425) 644-7697 http://www.sierra.com support@sierra.com United Kingdom Havas Interactive offers a 24-hour Automated Technical Support line with recorded answers to the most frequently asked technical questions. To access this service, call (0118) 920-9111, and follow the recorded instructions to find your specific topic and resolve the issue. If this fails to solve your problem, you may still write, or fax us with your questions or contact us via our Internet or CompuServe sites. Havas Interactive 2 Beacontree Plaza, Gillette Way, Reading, Berkshire RG2 0BS United Kingdom Main: (0118) 920-9111 Monday-Friday, 9:00 a.m. - 5:00 p.m. Fax: (0118) 987-5603 http://www.sierra-online.co.uk France Havas Interactive France 32, Av de l'Europe BÃ¢t Energy 1 (2e Ã©tage) 78 140 VELIZY-Villacoublay France TÃ©lÃ©phone: 01-30-67-90-50 Lundi au Jeudi de 10h Ã 19h Vendredi de 10h Ã 18h Fax: 01 30 67 90 65 http://www.sierra.fr Germany Havas Interactive Robert-Bosch-Str. 32 D-63303 Dreieich Deutschland Tel: (0) 6103-99-40-40 Montag bis Freitag von 10 - 19Uhr Fax: (0) 6103-99-40-35 Mailbox: (0) 6103-99-40-35 http://www.sierra.de Spain Havas Interactive EspaÃ±a NUESTRA SEÃ‘ORA DE VALVERDE NÂº 23 28034 MADRID Spain Tech Support TelÃ©fono: 91 735 34 37 Soporte tÃ©cnico de lunes a Viernes de 09:30 a 15:00 y de 16:00 a 18:30 www.havasinteractive.es Soporte Tecnico: soporte@havasinteractive.es Comercial: comercial@havasinteractive.es Italy Contattare il vostro distributore. C) Sierra Warranty & Legal Information ----------------------------------- Sierra's end user license agreement, limited warranty and return policy is set forth in the EULA.doc, found on the CD, and is also available during the install of the product. Copyright (2001 Sierra On-Line, Inc.) Arcanum Manual